queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Melona
|imagewidth = 300 |caption = Melona as illustrated by F.S. |warrior title = Protean Assassin Rebellion: Protean Trickster |romaji = |alternate = Merona |gender = Female |race = Slime |occupation = Aide to the Swamp Witch (Intelligence gathering, Assassination) |likes = Crustaceans |dislikes = People who don't react to her. People calling her a monster. |hobby = Playing pranks on everyone, friend or foe. |hair color = Pink |eye color = Sky Blue |height = Varied |bust = Determined on a whim |waist = Free |hip = Adjustable}} "Ehehe, I am you. Hey, were you surprised?" Rebellion: "I'm a little different than I used to be. Kishishishi." Melona is one of the four servants of The Swamp Witch and her strongest minion. She is a shape-shifter who can change the shape of her body freely and instantly. She is skilled in obtaining information and assassination. It is assumed that she was ordered to bring about chaos to the Queen's Blade tournament. Appearance Her body is soft, moist, and jiggly, but when necessary it can harden immediately to aid in attacking or defending. Though an amorphous being, her most commonly seen form is that of a well-endowed woman with a pink hue on her skin (in the anime, she is given a luminescent glow), a lithe physique and blue eyes with clover-shaped pupils (which she retains when shape-shifting.) She has long pink hair that reaches past her shoulders, featuring a pair of bunny ears. She is scantily-clad, wearing only a very small pink transparent jacket that only covers her shoulders featuring eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress. She wears an equally revealing blouse of the same color and density and wears a pair of pink shoes with a pair of eyes. The bangs of her hair that frame her face form into a pair of hands that cover her otherwise fully exposed chest. Rebellion Melona "redesigned" her existing wardrobe, with her jacket sleeves becoming elbow length and frilly, and her skirt becoming floor-length. She also now wears open-toed shoes. Her hair takes on a slightly different design and the pair of hands over her bust now curve. Personality Seductive and alluring, she revels in humiliating her opponents and will not hesitate to motion to kill them if given an opportune moment. Despite her malevolent nature, she does not like being called a monster and reacts with great hostility when called as such (i.e. attempting to slowly strangle Leina to death for the offense). She can be reasoned with and is willing to work together with her enemies, but only as long as it benefits her own needs and goals. In Rebellion, her knowledge and judgment increased by having absorbed a certain ancient demon. Abilities Her mimicry appears to be almost absolute as her shapeshifting is not limited to shape or texture, and she uses this power to full effect to confuse her opponents. She can also imitate the techniques of the person she has shape changed into- although not as powerful. For example, as Tomoe, Melona used Tomoe's "Warrior Priestess Kick" as a combat move in a fight. During her transformations, Melona retains her powerful breast milk ability, as well as her amorphous quality. Most often, Melona's sword is an extension of her goo arms simply wrapped around one of her real arms, keeping the weapon secure. Her amorphous constitution affords her a myriad of other benefits, among them are primarily a swordsmanship all her own as the limitations of the human physique are null in her case and an immunity to physical attacks which she may easily counter if struck. Melona's other main ability is her breast milk, which she uses extensively. By using the goo arms on her breasts, Melona's breasts expand and she fires the milk directly from her nipples by squeezing - the milk that comes out has varying properties. When fired in sprays, it acts as a fast-acting corrosive agent that burns through clothing and other non-organic matter (such as buildings and weapons). This is used to disorient and humiliate her opponents as the corrosive is otherwise harmless to their body. When fired in bursts like bullets, they act as high-velocity explosives. Despite these frightening abilities, Melona is not without her weaknesses. It is possible to temporarily disable her by landing a very powerful attack on her, and during the time period, one can snatch away her mass, diminishing her size and power until she becomes miniscule, forcing her into retreat until she can regenerate her strength. Melona's milk can also be blocked before its fired, causing her to implode with explosive results, though this is rather risky. QB Parameters Attack: 2 Defense: 1 Potential: 5 Technique: 5 Reach: 4 Agility: 3 Rebellion Parameters Bravery: 4 Popularity: 2 Resourcefulness: 5 Leadership: 3 Potential: 2 Experience: 4 Story Prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) Melona is one of the faithful partners of the Swamp Witch. She's a shapeshifter that can instantly alter her body's shape and was trained in espionage and assassination. She was sent to Queen's Blade under orders to cause confusion. With a very childish nature, she likes playing cruel pranks and acting and speaking as if she would devour people. Instead of choosing the more rational way to accomplish her missions, she has fun devising the way to get her opponents scared the most. Her body is soft like jelly, but she can harden it instantly at the time when she's attacking or defending. She may also replicate shields to look like they're made by skillful blacksmiths, or replicate her opponent's weapons to the slightest detail. Melona is a frightening monster beyond human knowledge. She can raise her stamina indefinitely by absorbing the bodies of little creatures around her, until she eventually becomes invincible. Prologue (From her backcover) The sound is getting louder. It sounds like someone is coming into the swamp. The person is trying not to make a sound... but hee hee, it's so obvious. The closer the person gets, the more I can hear branches break or water splash. I wait patiently until the person comes near... and suddenly, appear in front of her. Ha ha ha! She's so surprised! The look on her face is hilarious! I guess anyone would be surprised if, suddenly, in this creepy swamp, a person who looked exactly like you jumped out in front of you. But she immediately recovers from the surprise and takes a fighting stance. "I guess you have some backbone. Although I don't have any bones! Ha ha ha! That's a good one! It's so funny, right? Ha ha!" As she looks appalled and distracted by my stupid babbling, I melt the small animals in the swamp and take them in. My body grows bigger. The bigger I get, the more invincible I am! "So what would you like me to look like? A soldier in bikini armor, a bunny girl, the Captain of the Royal Guard, a dwarf princess, a dragon, anything you want. There's nothing I can't transform into!" Sure enough, can Melona fight and win against this courageous opponent? They won't know that unless they fight. Rebellion (From her profile) Melona is one of the faithful partners of the Swamp Witch. She's a shapeshifter that can instantly alter her body's shape and was trained in espionage and assassination. Melona is a frightening monster beyond human knowledge. She can raise her stamina indefinitely by absorbing the bodies of little creatures around her, until she eventually becomes invincible. Although she originally had a very childlike personality, her knowledge and judgment increased by having absorbed a certain ancient demon. In order to achieve the ideal world of the Marshland Witch, and in order to take the world aback with her own ability, Melona planned the huge conspiracy which shook the world. Trivia *She is voiced by Rie Kugimiya (Japanese) and Darla Chaney (English). *She has the only form of breast milk in the anime. *In the anime, she is given a pink luminescent glow around her. *Melona's weapons keep the same pink hue that accents her goo hands, and at the base of her primary sword is an emblem resembling the one attached to the top of her jacket. *Melona, generally before attacking, smiles, which then turns into a viciously wide grin where her eyes shine in a yellow light. She seems to have an alternate power when using this ability, to paralyze opponents. Using this, she paralyzed Tomoe in the fight against the Giant Snake. *Melona has a highly-developed sense of smell, to the point where she can recognize an individual by scent. In her first meeting with Leina, after the latter had run away from home, Melona initially mistook her for Claudette since Leina had Claudette's scent on her. Gallery Combat Books Official Artwork Screenshots Trading Cards Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters